


Give Up

by Ibenholt



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Alien Culture, Family, Narns, OCs - Freeform, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibenholt/pseuds/Ibenholt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few last thoughts after the battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Up

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by and set during Severed Dreams.

She’s cold and it’s getting worse. For the first time in her life, she wants a hot bath. A hot bath with candles around the tub.

And then She is there with all the warmth she could ever want as she pulls her up and shields her from that damn light that has been burning her eyes for a small eternity.

“Ni’Shen, can you hear me?”

The noise of people dying is surprisingly not as intense as she had imagined it would be. Then again, that could be because she perceives everything different now that she is disappearing herself.

Du’Vis’ arms are bigger than her own, and her neck is so much softer, so he buries her nose in it while listening to the other woman cry. She feels torn between asking her to stop and saving her breath for more important things. She has always been sensitive, especially after they had the pouchlings.

Oh.

Yes.

The pouchlings.

Had she really considered that they would be one mother poorer when she strapped on her uniform today? Or had she pushed the thought away because she would finally be able to serve a purpose instead of pleading for work in bars or restaurants? Getting safely away from Narn without having to tear their family apart had been a miracle, and of course their luck had stopped there.

 

“Did we make it?” It hurts to talk, but she must know.

“The station is safe.”

“What are you going to say to the little ones?”

“I will say that their mother fought with honor.”

There is not much time left. Her body is frozen, and her mate’s warmth cannot help her now.

In a panic, she realizes that her little ones can grow up bitter and resentful because they lost her. She will be in their minds if they abandon their true wishes and decide to become warriors like everyone else.

But what is left for them but death and cold lights and their mates’ tears on their faces? She should tell Du’Vis this. Tell her to continue to being the same optimistic, kind soul she has always been, so that their pouchlings can follow her example, even if they miss their other mother and want her back.

“Good.”

Is all that she manages, and all the other words disappear along with her.


End file.
